Denmano Drabbles
by SayaLeigh
Summary: A collection of my Denmano oneshots from tumblr. Some aren't exactly drabbles, but I do try to keep them short. Includes New Year's parties and impatient Italians. More to come (hopefully).
1. Impatience

**A/N:** This one was for an anon, based on the song "Tick Tock" by Mariya Yaremchuk.

* * *

The Dane could tell Romano's impatience was getting the better of him from the way he tapped his foot, but it wasn't as if he could make things go any faster than they already were. His own eyes darted to the clock, hoping he would be set free before the Italian stormed in and just dragged him off.

Actually, that didn't sound so bad. It's not like the guy already giving him an earful could do anything about Romano, and then Denmark would be free to go drinking with him.

And, if he was lucky, maybe he could get a kiss out of him.

His eyes darted back to Romano, his heart giving a little flutter. In the beginning, he just wanted to give the smaller man tips on how to be a better big brother, but he'd found that the fiery brunet had a way of catching his interest that even the other Nordics couldn't pull off. After a while, his objective had changed from "help Romano" to "woo Romano."

Seeing that the limits of the other's patience had been reached, he quickly cut the guy off and hurried to Romano's side, shooing him out first.

"About damn time," Romano growled, not bothering to look back at Denmark as he slipped his hand into the Dane's larger one and pulled him along.

The blond could feel a grin spreading across his face, and there was a repeat of that little flutter.


	2. New Year's Kiss

**A/N:** genoviandiary said: "Lovi and Mathias - New Year's kiss. Neither have someone to kiss, so they go for each other." I used nation names  & this took me way too long to get to...

* * *

"Try to enjoy yourself, okay?"

That was the last thing Spain said before disappearing into the crowd, unaware of Romano's eyes on his back. Sure, he knew pretty much everyone here, but that didn't mean he liked them.

He was really getting tired of being left behind by everyone. It still felt like he'd lost Veneziano to Germany back in the '40s. Spain had always been close to Portugal, but these days it seemed like there was something more to their relationship. Even Seborga seemed to be spending time with Wy and the other micronations.

All that left Romano on his own, spending most of his time feeling sorry for himself.

The party progressed much the same as his life. Romano lurked around the edges, a scowl seemingly fixed in place on his lips. Everyone seemed so happy and carefree, like there wasn't a foot of snow outside and a million problems to be dealt with in the next few days. Even Russia seemed to be accepted in the middle of things.

"Hey, the countdown's starting!" a voice called out suddenly—it sounded like it might be America. That seemed like him, anyway.

Romano's stomach lurched as he realized everyone was starting to pair up. A few moments too late, the understood what it meant. Everyone was getting ready for their New Year's kisses, and he had no one.

He didn't bother to look around for someone. What was the point? He doubted anyone would want him anyway.

At 5, a heavy hand fell onto his shoulder. He whirled to find Denmark smiling brilliantly at him.

At 4, the Dane leaned in to speak right into his ear, his hot breath sending shivers down Romano's spine.

At 3, Romano nodded slowly. He told himself he didn't know what the butterflies in his stomach were about. Just because Denmark was attractive didn't mean that Romano was actually attracted to him. He just didn't want to be left out.

At 2, Denmark looked like everything was going his way. Romano didn't know what to make of that, but it was kind of flattering…

At 1, Denmark pulled him close, his broad arms circling Romano's waist as the Italian's met around his neck.

Their lips met moments after the countdown hit zero.

Romano had never really thought about kissing Denmark, but if he'd even suspected it would be anything like this, he would have gotten around to doing it a lot sooner. The Dane's lips were warm and rough, coaxing Romano's softer ones to reciprocate. Romano was all too eager to do so, thoughtlessly curling his fingers into the other's blond hair to keep him close.

They finally separated slowly, both looking reluctant to do so. Romano's tongue swept out to wet his lips, glancing away nervously. Now Denmark would pull away, and he'd have to spend the next six weeks trying to forget this incredible kiss.

"So…" the blond began, and Romano's heart dropped as he anticipated the excuse that must be coming, "Do you want to go out sometime?"

Wait, what?

Romano gaped up at him, blinking a few times as he tried to wrap his mind around the offer. "You want…but…me?"

Denmark grinned sheepishly at his surprise, running a hand through his own hair. "Well, yeah," he replied quietly, "You're pretty cute, and that was an awesome kiss…"

Romano raised a brow at his reasoning, but then just shrugged. He glanced around, but no one was paying attention, so he figured he could show a little more vulnerability.

"I…guess it couldn't hurt," he agreed finally, his cheeks pink.

"Great!" Denmark gushed, those impossibly blue eyes lighting up, "You'll love it, I promise!"

He leaned in to peck Romano's lips again quickly, and the brunet decided he could definitely get use to this kind of attention.


End file.
